Horen Spencer
Horen Spencer is the Child of Alex Spencer and Crow. Story Dawn of War In the Pokemon Realm continent of Kastel, Horen left his mother in order to become a Pokemon Trainer, embarking on a journey - yet he was quickly ambushed by the terrorist Team Lambda. With the help of Crow, Horen obtained a powerful Snag Machine, and left despite the obstacles, obtaining Gym Badge after Gym Badge. During his journey, Horen was first defeated by the mysterious Lambda Admin Delta, forcing him to seek greater strength. He also met with Reborn Woodrow, who quickly became his partner along the road, and kept training, becoming an influential trainer. Using the pseudonym of Cyrus Spencer, he also united several allies by his side. However, his victory was short-lived as he was ambushed by Iota who sought to attack him, but killed his main Pokemon Skarmory instead. Hero of War Driven by vengeance, Horen even further trained, obtaining more badges and seeking to control the War Pokemon Rubellum. He met with Lorelei Hamilton, who became quite close to him as well, and obtained from Clarence Stanford a Nihilego, a powerful Pokemon, whom he named Nihil. With his newfound allies, Horen managed to find Iota and neutralize her - but upon understanding that she was brainwashed and wounded, instead took care of her. He then turned his vengeance to the organization leader Lambda. Horen thus attacked and took down Lambda's fortress with many allies, even challenging Lambda himself, and despite losing at first, with the blessing of Rubellum, managed to take him down. Then, he fought with Rubellum himself and eventually won, becoming Kastel's hero by saving it from certain destruction. God of War Horen's travels did not end yet, however; he kept advancing in order to seize glory and become Kastel's champion. As a result, he fought through a variety of trials during the Victory Road, opposed by several champions, including noticeably Delta, in fact a double agent, who thanked him for his actions. During this travel, Nihil also developed a full-blown personality, allowing them to travel as one until they reached the Kastel League. Appearance Horen is a silver-haired man with light blue eyes behind glasses, dressed in black clothing somewhat reminiscing of a scientist - a massive black cloak helping with concealing the Snag Machine at its arm. Personality Horen resembles his father in many ways - analytical, passionate and obsessed about science and evolution, charismatic, and somewhat amoral as well, with a slight trouble with social norms. Yet, just like his father, Horen is also a passionate lover devoted to the progress of humanity. What splits Horen apart from Alex, however, is his anger-driven mindset. Although Horen is naturally competitive and this is usually motivation enough, he is mostly driven by spite and anger after a defeat, and endures the constant strain of forcing himself to be irreproachable, as not to show further weakness. Although Horen was able to mature and even forgive his opponent, this silent assassin's fury still drives him in some extreme cases. Powers * Keen Intellect: Horen is an exceptional tactician with aptitudes allowing him to quickly grasp any situation, as well as expertise in virology, biology and technology. * Snag Machine: Horen's Snag Machine allows him to steal opponent's pokemon, but due to it being illegal, he only uses it on hybrid Pokemon. * Skarmory Armor: Horen is able to manifest an armor of steel, granting him several abilities including physical resilience and flying. Storylines * Pokemon Scarlet features him. Trivia * Horen's name is German and is a verb meaning "to hear", "to listen" or "to attend to", hinting at Horen's scholarly nature. Category:Character Category:Pokemon Realm